Earthswap
Earthswap is the Underswap equivalent to Earthbound, it reverses the characters' roles and personalities and adds some twists to things. Gameplay The gameplay remains the same, you wander around the world fighting enemies, RPG style. Swaps Here are all the character swaps: Ness is swapped with Tracy. King is swapped with a cow named "Queen" Ness' mom is swapped with Ness' dad. Buzz Buzz is swapped with Giygas. Porky is swapped with Picky. Alouysis Minch is swapped with Porky's mom. The Sharks are swapped with the Happy Happyists. Frank is swapped with the Carpainter. Mayor B.H. Pirke is swapped with the Hotel guy standing next to the phone. The Titanic ant is swapped with the Mondo Mole. Captain Strong is swapped with Monotoli. Paula's father is swapped with her mother. Paula is swapped with Everdred.(I couldn't find any other swapping roles for Paula) Apple Kid is swapped with Orange Kid. The runaway five are not only swapped with each other but they are also entirely swapped with Venus. The halloween themed monsters are now swapped with the dinosaurs and the giant rocks from near the end of the game. Jeff is swapped with Tony. Maxwell Labs is swapped with Andonuts. Tessy is swapped with the Kraken. The boogey tent is swapped with the trillonage sprout. The Mr. Saturns are swapped the Tendas. Master Belch is swapped with Moonman Jr.(Yeah, we'll talk about that later) Poo is swapped with his trainer. The department store spook is swapped with the evil mani mani statue. The clumsy robot is swapped with Shrooom. The plauged rat of doom is swapped with thunder and storm. Master Barf is swapped with Moonman deluxe. Electro Spectro is swapped with Carbon/Diamond Dog. Ness's Nightmare is now Tracy's nightmare and it's a Department store spook. I might've forgotten some swaps, but these are pretty much all of them. The areas are also changed(aswell as the themes, enemies, and their layouts): Onett is now Oneson. Twoson is now Twott.(pronounced Toot.) Threed is now Threeside. Winters is now Falls. Saturn Valley is now Tenda City. Belch's Factory is now Starman's Industry. Dusty Dunes Desert is now Grassy Grassland. Fourside is now Fourd. Summers is now Springs. Scaraba(Arabia) is now Mufers(Persia). Deep Darkness(Swamp) is now Big Brightness(Wetland). Tenda's cave is now Saturn's Cavern. The Lost Underworld is now the Found Spaceland. The Cave That Time Forgot is now The Asteroid Cavern That Space Always Remembers. The Cave Of The Past is now The Cavern Of The Future. Character Changes. Tracy The protagonist of the AU and is one of the chosen ones, her favorite food is Chicken Breasts and she fights her opponents with a tennis racket. Ness Tracy's brother, he is always caring for her and looks out for her, he sometimes calls you on the phone in the middle of the adventure wishing that he joined you, but he accepts that you are the chosen one. Tracy's Dad Cares for her and cooks her, her favorite food. Tracy's Mom Can't help Tracy because she is busy with her work, however, she can help her by giving her cash. Queen The family's pet cow, she helps Tracy at the beginning. Picky A cowardly kid who is your friend at the beginning, however, he becomes evil later on because his family is poor and his parents aren't that good at treating him. Pokey Picky's brother and he doesn't really do much, he gets lost at the beginning. Giygas An alien from the past who came to the present to warn us about Buzz Buzz and his army. Mrs. Minch She is hard working at her job, however, her job isn't very well paying, so her family is a poor one, she treats her children averagely. Aloysius Minch A parent who doesn't really do much. The Happy Happyists A gang formed by Mr. Carpainter to take over the town of Oneson. Mr. Carpainter The leader of the Happy Happyists, dentined to take over Oneson. Mayor O. T. Hotelson Mayor of Oneson, he is desperate to protect the city. Mondo Mole The protector of the first "My Temple" Captain Monotoli The leader of the Oneson police department. Category:Role-Playing Games To Be Continued(I will update this page later, this is enough for now...)